Howl For Me
by uncannykaija
Summary: It's been five years since the events of Breaking Dawn, and four years since Bella, Edward, Jacob, Nessie, and the Cullens left Forks. Seth, now 21, has been living happily with his family and the rest of the wolf pack. All has been calm in their now vampire-free lives. Until the murders begin. Until Seth meets Lyla. Until he finds himself having to become an alpha. Seth/OC


Charlie Swan let out a long sigh and took a drink of his coffee. He then frowned down at the paper cup, realizing that the drink had gone cold. He sighed again as he climbed out of his police car and began slowly walking up to were the body had been found. It was a disturbing sight, one that no human could ever get used to seeing: blood everywhere and limbs strewn across the ground. Although Charlie was the police chief in Forks, he still had to steady himself against a tree as he took in the crime scene.

A thought poked the back of his mind as he observed, one that he had been fighting to keep at bay. He knew that his wife would not approve of what he was thinking about doing, but he was beginning to believe it was his only choice. After all, this was not the first body that had been found so close to the Quileute's land.

For the third time, he let out another long sigh. It was moments like these that he wished he didn't know what he did: that there were such things as werewolves and whatever type of creature his daughter had become. He felt a sad pang in his heart at the thought of Bella - it had been four years since he had seen her in person.

"Chief?"

Charlie shook away his thoughts and focused on the officer standing before him.

"Sorry." He replied. "What do we know so far?"

* * *

Seth Clearwater rolled unwillingly out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, not wanting to be up so early in the morning, especially since he had been out all night running with Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. He made his way downstairs to find his mother cooking him breakfast.

"Mornin'." He greeted her, flopping down on a stool at the counter.

"Goodmorning." Sue Swan replied, not looking up from the eggs she was tending to. "You slept in very late. Your sister will be here soon. Are you all packed?"

"Yeah." Seth answered, although, at the mention of packing, he had just remembered about ten things he had forgotten around the house.

However, it didn't really matter. It wasn't like he was moving far - just back to the reservation to live with his sister. Although Leah wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with, he still felt better about moving in with her than living at home with his mother and Charlie. He was twenty-one now, and it was time to be out on his own... or at least, more on his own than he was now. It's not like Leah would ever make him breakfast. He'd have to learn to fend for himself in the morning.

"Eat up," Sue said placing a plate in front of him and giving him a soft smile.

Seth had another motive for his move as well. His mother and Charlie had been married for four years now. When his family had lost his father, Seth hadn't expected his mother to bounce back so quickly. Still, he was happy that she did and that it was with someone as nice as Charlie. They'd all moved into a new home together not long after Belle had moved away. It had been great when Seth was younger, but now he knew that Charlie and his mom deserved to have some time alone.

Leah hadn't been too keen on the idea of Seth going to live with her, but even though she had a hard heart, it was always a little softer when it came to her baby brother. Leah and his mother had barely spoken since the marriage. Leah hadn't been as thrilled about their mom moving on so soon, and of course, instead of trying to get over it, she had just let herself become more and more distant. Seth assumed it was because of his sister's own experiences with love that made her so jaded. Even though Seth had never been in love himself, he saw the way his mom looked at Charlie and it was the same way Sam looked at Emily, Paul looked at Rachel, or Jared looked at Kim. Even though Sue wasn't a wolf, she had pretty much imprinted on Charlie, and Seth had no desire to stand in the way of them being happy.

He finished his food quickly and then hurried to gather up the things he had forgotten before Leah finally showed up. The gathering and loading up of his things was an awkward occurrence, as Leah made it a point to not respond to their mother unless she absolutely had to. Seth's heart ached at the sight of his mom's face whenever Leah ignored her or responded to her questions with a cold two-worded sentence.

Finally, the last of his things had been loaded into the truck and he gave his mother a long hug goodbye.

"I'll come over for dinner soon." He promised. All Sue could do was nod as she tried not to cry.

Seth was just about to join Leah, who was already behind the wheel of the car, when Charlie sped down the road and pulled into the driveway.

"Seth!" He called as he flung open his door. "I'm glad I caught you."

Charlie's face was tense, and Seth noticed an exchange of meaningful glances between his stepfather and mother.

"What's going on?" He asked, suddenly very concerned.

"I need to ask you something," Charlie said darkly. Sue shook her head and went back into the house, slamming the door behind her. "Your momma ain't too happy that I'm talking to you about this. But I'm afraid it needs to be done." Charlie elaborated.

"Okay..." Seth replied, crossing his arms. "What's up?"

"There have been some murders, and well, they've been pretty... grisly."

"How many?" Seth questioned.

"Three. And all the bodies have been found pretty close to the reservation. And well... I was just wondering... If..." Charlie stuttered, obviously having a hard time deciding what to say.

"You want to know if the wolves are involved." Seth guessed, his tone even.

"Well, yes, but more like I want to know if you have... smelled or, uh, noticed anything out of the ordinary lately?"

Seth thought back to all the times he had went running in the last few weeks. They mostly stayed in one area of the woods and he hadn't picked up on anything interesting.

"I haven't. But I've only been out with Collin and Brady. I'll have to check in with Sam in order to be completely sure. He, Jared, and Paul have been doing most of the paroling lately."

"Okay." Charlie said, placing a firm hand on Seth's shoulder. "Thanks. And uh, tell Leah 'hi' for me." He said with a slight smirk before going to deal with his angry wife.

Seth climbed into the truck with his sister, who was glaring after Charlie. "I can't believe he asked you that." She snarled.

"I don't mind him asking when it could save someone's life." Seth replied, wondering if moving in with Leah was going to end up being a big mistake. He could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. "Lets just go." He added quietly.

"Fine." She muttered, pulling away from the curb quickly, causing the tires to squeal as they sped off.

Seth stared out the window as they made their way back to the reservation. Three murders? There hadn't been any killings in the area since all the trouble with the Cullens had happened, and that was a little over five years ago. As far as he knew, no one new had learned to phase, which meant that vampires were probably not the cause of the murders. The rational part of his mind tried to reason that it was probably just an actual serial killer - that wasn't exactly good news, but at least it was something that he could just leave to the police to worry about.

 _I'll talk to Sam after I unpack._ He decided.

Right now, he was more concerned that his sister might murder someone.


End file.
